Needlework is a method of manually manipulating thread or yarn to create cloth or other items and can include such methods as knitting, needlepoint, embroidery, crochet, or the like. Needlework tools such as circulars, needles, cables, hooks, or the like, aid the user in the manipulation of the thread, but challenges occur when storing the needlework tools and the needlework product. Often times, needlework tools are stored in a manner and location that renders them prone to damage. For example, needlework tools can become bent or broken if stored in a purse, bag, or box. In addition, when a user is interrupted prior to the completion of the needlework product and stores an uncompleted needlework product in a location such as a purse, portions of the needlework product can slide off the needlework tools causing the needlework product to unravel.